


Why Is Stefon On the Roof? We May Never Know

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post from Tumblr: http://officialbillhader.tumblr.com/post/123002041317/whatacatchaleks-imagine-your-otp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is Stefon On the Roof? We May Never Know

How did Seth honestly feel about Stefon moving in as his neighbor? It was interesting. To see that 1. Stefon really was capable of buying a house and 2. He got to see all of Stefon’s crazy shenanigans. And there were a lot. Stefon would come home at two AM with a bunch of little people following him or he’d get home at five AM only to realize he had no sugar for a penis cake (kinda gross, right?) and just think it would be perfectly acceptable to just stop at Seth’s house asking for a whole bag of sugar (how big could the cake be?) even though Seth was clearly agitated at being woke up at five in the morning. 

And even after all this, Seth still had to see Stefon at work sometimes. He never got a shortage of Stefon. Which he wasn’t really complaining about considering Stefon was a really good friend of his. But at the same time it felt like Stefon was suddenly interfering with Seth’s privacy. 

Especially when Seth woke up one morning and found Stefon literally laying on his own roof, watching Seth as he walked out onto his balcony.

“What the fuck?!” Seth shouted. He didn’t know why, but at that moment he just wanted to go and jump on the roof and just punch Stefon.

“Hello, Seth Meyers,” Stefon said back calmly, sitting up and turning a bit so he could see Seth better. He put his feet criss-cross applesauce and just gave a childish smile. 

“That’s not even a flat roof!” Seth shouted again. He was so fucking confused as to how and why Stefon was on his roof. 

“Your hair looks especially messy this morning,” Stefon said, completely ignoring Seth.

“Stefon!” 

“Why am I on the roof? We many never know.”

“That sounds like something for a club you go to!” Seth was just getting more and more frustrated with Stefon. Why the fuck was Stefon on the roof and why the fuck wasn’t he answering Seth with a real answer?

“It is. The club is called,” Seth honestly was just confused on how it was possible to name a club that when Stefon made some clicking noise with his tongue and then a rumbling noise from the back on his throat, “and it’s famous for its ramen people.” 

Seth didn’t even feel like asking what ramen people were, but that didn’t seem to matter as Stefon just automatically explained it.

“Midgets dressed as a packet of ramen noodles. And how do you get in, you ask? You don’t.” 

Seth couldn’t even imagine what that meant, and he just honestly didn’t care at this point. Stefon still hadn’t told him how he go on the roof. But Stefon just kept going on about this clicky noise club and he wouldn’t stop and Seth was so frustrated that he felt like he was turning red. 

“Stefon, just stop, okay? Get off the roof before you fall and severely damage yourself.” 

“Okay, Seth Meyers. If that makes you look less like a tomato.” Stefon stood up and was running surprisingly fast for a slanted roof and suddenly he was jumping across their houses and he landed perfectly fine on Seth’s balcony. 

“I’m so confused,” Seth finally said after just staring at Stefon with his mouth completely open for a good five minutes. 

“Confusion is not a bad thing.”

“I didn’t say it was! Okay.” Seth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before walking back in his house without Stefon followed him. He wanted to act like this was all just a very confusing dream but when it came to Stefon…. it probably wasn’t. When he turned back around Stefon wasn’t on his balcony anymore and when he looked back outside, Stefon wasn’t even on his roof. Seth tried not to question it this time.

~

The next time Stefon was on Weekend Update this story was brought up. The audience seemed to be thoroughly enjoyed throughout the whole thing but Seth… Seth was just confused. Again. And Stefon seemed to be enjoying how confused Seth was. Again.

It was just a very, very confusing experience.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is officialbillhader


End file.
